


the noble and most ancient house of black

by sparrabethington



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief NSFW, M/M, basically just them being gay and pining, implied nsfw, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrabethington/pseuds/sparrabethington
Summary: It began with a glance.This is what Remus believes, at the very least. In a way, this is what Sirius supposes as well. Remus, however, thinks the look in question is the way Sirius glanced at him one night over dinner at 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius thinks the look is the first time he laid eyes on Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	the noble and most ancient house of black

It began with a glance.

This is what Remus believes, at the very least. In a way, this is what Sirius supposes as well. Remus, however, thinks the look in question is the way Sirius glanced at him one night over dinner at 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius thinks the look is the first time he laid eyes on Remus.

When Sirius recalls the start of his love for his friend, he thinks of their initial meeting at the Sorting Ceremony as first years.

As both were new Hogwarts students, they were nervous in their own individual ways. Sirius quelled his anxieties by making conversation with everybody he deemed approachable, and Remus by keeping to himself and staring at the floor.

When Sirius initially approached Remus, the latter stayed silent. He ignored the tapping on his shoulder and shoved his hands further into the pockets of his robes, grasping at the fabric. Just as he began praying to a God he didn’t believe in to be left alone, Sirius leant down and peered up into Remus’s eyes.

“I said, ‘hello’!” His voice was loud, and Remus winced.

“Erm, hello,” he mumbled in response after clearing his throat.

“How come you look so sad?” Sirius’s lips contorted into a pout. He stood back up straight and and Remus’s head followed, his eyes still on this strange boy. Remus was a bit shocked by his appearance, but not appalled. Sirius was tall, and had long black hair that had been tied into a small ponytail. His eyes were a bright shade of grey and he wore a big, toothy smile as though it were the only thing he knew how to do. Remus suddenly felt a little warmer instead of annoyed.

“I’m not sad,” Remus exhaled. “Just… worried, I suppose.”

Sirius took a good look at Remus and felt his cheeks tinge with a rosy color. Remus was just a bit shorter than Sirius, was covered in freckles, and had hair a lovely sandy color. Sirius looked into his eyes and could not tell the exact color, but quickly decided that he would gladly spend forever gazing into them. Shaking his head, he slapped his hand onto Remus’s back and suddenly the other boy’s minute feeling of calm relapsed back into frustration. “Worried? What’ve you got to be worried about?”

Remus grimaced. What did this boy  _ not  _ have to be worried about? “Er… less worry, more anxiety. Just antsy to see which house I end up in.”

Sirius was looking at him with pure and genuine adoration, but Remus averted his gaze and looked back to the floor. “Yeah, I guess. Where do you think you’ll be sorted? I don’t know where I’ll be, I don’t even know where I’d  _ like  _ to be! My family is banking on Slytherin— my kid brother’s got his heart set on it when he’s old enough to start— but I’d hate that! I don’t want to be anywhere my family wants me to be. I don’t reckon I’m smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, not that I’d want to be anyways, because I’m nothing like those goody two-shoes people pleasers with good marks all around—“ Sirius took a small break to breathe, but Remus was hardly listening. “Hufflepuffs are too…  _ soft _ ,” he said with distaste, “so I guess that would leave Gryffindor. Maybe I wouldn’t mind that.” At this point he was mainly chatting his own ear off.

Remus licked his lips with uncertainty. “I’m not so sure about myself,” he said simply, “but I have faith I’ll be put wherever I need to be.”

Sirius blinked. “Huh! How poetic!” He grinned and gave Remus another hearty smack. “I like you. What’s your name?”

“Remus,” he replied. “Remus Lupin.”

Sirius outstretched his hand with a fast-beating heart, which was taken and shaken weakly. “Name’s Black! Sirius Black. Yes, like the star,” he added, as though this was a very common thing he was told and he expected it by now.

“Black?” Remus tilted his head and took his hand back. “As in The Noble—“

“—and Most Ancient House of Black,” Sirius finished in a high, mocking tone. “Yeah, that’s the one. Do me a favor and forget everything you know about it, okay? I don’t want to be associated with it. At all.”

Remus found this request most definitely odd, but nodded anyways. Before he could say anything, Sirius’s face was very close to Remus’s.

“Hey, where’d you get all these scars?” Sirius poked and prodded and Remus’s face. Remus, quickly flaring up into a bright shade of pink, shoved his hands away and did not dignify him with a response. As though saved by a bell, Professor McGonagall came to his own personal rescue and announced that the sorting ceremony was going to begin.

When both Black, Sirius and Lupin, Remus were sorted into Gryffindor, Sirius felt his heart burst with every spine-tingling emotion under the sun.

Many many years later, when Remus thinks back on his feelings for Sirius, he concludes that everything came together the day Harry had been brought to the Order headquarters.

The Order of the Phoenix were prepared to eat. Molly had cooked a delicious-looking array of food to celebrate Harry’s arrival, and when they had all finished getting everything together, they took their seats. Sirius sat in his usual seat across and a few over from Remus, who sat between Tonks and Arthur. The meal began like every other with friendly conversation bouncing around the table, laughter here and there, and praise and thanks for all the food.

Remus looked up from his plate and his eyes fell on Sirius, who seemed to be watching him intensely. His goblet was pressed to his lips and he drank slowly, yet sensually. He seemed to be enjoying himself, though his gaze told Remus he’d rather be drinking down something else. Gulping, Remus held his stare a few brief moments before breaking it off as he felt himself blush. From the corner of his eye he could have sworn that Sirius was smirking, but he didn’t dare look at him again. He stayed silent the rest of the meal while he listened to Sirius gleefully contribute to the conversation. Remus could still feel his eyes on him long after the unintended staring contest.

Once everyone had finished eating and the majority of the dishes had been cleaned up, Remus excused himself, brushed his hands on his pants, and whisked off to a separate room.

After a bit of wandering down several corridors, Remus found himself in a familiar yet empty room. On the wall closest to the door, the Black family tree hung on an old and beaten tapestry. Remus strolled over to it and looked it up and down, reading over every name and running his fingers over the burn marks scattered around it. As his he looked over where Sirius’s name would be, he heard a soft knock on the doorframe.

“Interested in any company?” Remus turned around to see the man himself ducking under the doorway and smiling at him. “Or are you ‘lost in thought’, as you like to put it?”

Remus put his hands into his pockets and cleared his throat. “Evening, Sirius.”

“You were rather quick to scamper away tonight,” Sirius observed lazily, taking short strides to join Remus in admiring the tapestry. “Everything alright, Moony?”

Remus nearly shuddered. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d been called that, but the feeling was not entirely unwelcome. He simply nodded and began to rock on his heels.

Sirius surveyed him quietly and licked his lips. “Alright, then.” He hummed softly and glanced sideways at Remus. To his surprise, but nonetheless delight, Remus was looking back at him.

The two shared another look deep into one another’s eyes. It was soft, but after a few quiet moments, Remus noticed Sirius’s expression change to one much like the one he’d given him over supper. Remus twitched and felt a surge of electricity jolt through his body, and when Sirius’s lips turned upwards in another small smirk, Remus dove forward and their lips crashed together.

Both were extremely hesitant for the first few seconds, partial shock and partial confusion, and just as Remus felt that he’d maybe made a dreadful mistake, Sirius’s arms found their way tightly around his body and he kissed him very eagerly. Remus inhaled sharply through his nose as Sirius pushed him back and pinned him between himself and the tapestry. Sirius, knowing his mother would have a fit if she’d seen him snogging another man up against a prized possession of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, felt incredibly excited and ran his tongue over Remus’s lips.

Remus sighed deeply and brought his hands up to grasp at Sirius’s chest. His lips parted slightly, and Sirius pushed his tongue into his friend’s mouth. They shuddered delightedly and continued to kiss, ebbing and flowing with one another’s movements against their bodies. Remus felt himself overcome with an animalistic need for the other man and broke away with a loud gasp, then began pressing messy kisses down Sirius’s neck. Sirius released Remus and instead pressed his hands against the wall, craning his neck to allow him better access. He groaned softly and it drove Remus wild.

“Sirius,” he muttered under his breath against the other’s skin. Sirius pressed his body up against Remus’s until there was no possible space between the two and chuckled darkly.

“You would not  _ believe  _ how long I’ve waited for this,” Sirius breathed, his fingers playing with Remus’s waistband and belt.

Remus bit his lip and moved his hips a little forward, shamelessly desperate for only Sirius. “Why didn’t you say so sooner?”

“Are you kidding?” Sirius seized Remus’s waist dipped his head to nip at his earlobe. “I’ve been eyefucking you for years, darling.”

Remus shivered and tightened his grip on Sirius’s shirt. “I suppose that was what was with the eyes you were giving me over dinner, hm?”

Sirius laughed softly and kissed at Remus’s skin wherever he could. “You were always so smart, Moony, why haven’t you noticed until now?” His hand trailed down and brushed achingly slowly over the front of Remus’s pants.

Practically vibrating with need, Remus was too far gone to even consider answering the likely rhetorical question. He hastily began to undo Sirius’s button-up, then paused and frowned. “If we’re to do this, I hardly think it’s appropriate to right up against… er…” He vaguely gestured to the tapestry behind him.

Sirius looked upward. He squinted his eyes in thought as he read “The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black” for the umpteenth time, then gave a short laugh and shook his head. “No no, Moony, I think it’s quite appropriate. Fuck this house,” he began, abruptly flipping Remus around sohis chest was pressed against where Sirius’s name would be on the wall.

Running his hands down Remus’s back, Sirius grinned wickedly. “And fuck this family. Quite literally.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! <3


End file.
